


Rosy Red Drapery

by Anonymous



Series: Lovers, Partners. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Soft Technoblade, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While imitating Technoblade, in a fit of inspiration, Quackity pulls out one of Techno's spare cloaks from his inventory. Techno's response to that action? A look of pure, loving adoration.(And no matter how much Tommy pretends he is, he isn't dumb.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Lovers, Partners. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057850
Comments: 10
Kudos: 663
Collections: Anonymous





	Rosy Red Drapery

**Author's Note:**

> context: technoblade on quackity's stream. tommy returns from being afk and asks what they're up to. quackity, being quackity, lowers his voice to imitate techno, who had previously asked for 80% of quackity's net worth, calling him a communist. they debate a bit about how it's more capitalist than communist, but in the end the following exchange occurs.

“What if we switched places and I could be Technoblade for a day? How does that sound to you?” Quackity proposed, lowering his voice for comedic effect.

“What would you do with this power?” Techno said, deadpan.

Tommy latched on to the idea immediately. “Yeah, you be Quackity,” he said, directing those words at Technoblade, “and I’ll be Wilbur.”

A grin illuminates Quackity’s face, and in a fit of temporary recklessness and bravado, reaches for something that he always keeps in his hotbar, ready for immediate access. He pulls one of Techno’s spare cloaks out, and pulls it around his body. It’s way too big for him; he’s shorter than Techno, and the cloak touches the floor as it is, but it’s warm and thick, and despite the impracticality of the thought, he feels safer with the cloak around him.

The two brothers froze.

“How did you get that out so fast? You had that in your hotbar already!” Technoblade exclaims in shock, and slight wariness, eyes darting to his younger brother.

Tommy sputters, similarly taken aback. “You- What- How-?!”

“Cat got your tongue, Tommy?” Quackity smirked, internally melting in comfort under Techno’s spare cloak. He inhaled subtly, filling his nostrils with Techno’s scent.

After a couple of seconds, Tommy overcame his surprise enough to speak. “First of all, that impression was just- Second, why the _hell_ do you have one of Techno’s spare cloaks? He doesn’t even let dad touch those!”The ends of Quackity’s mouth turned up, a secret smile to himself, remembering the first time he had touched one of Techno’s cloaks.

It had been rather recent, on his very first visit to Technoblade’s retirement home in the snowy lands, thousands of blocks away from El Rapids. He had been ill-prepared for the journey through the snow-covered landscape and icy temperatures, and his exposed wings had been coated with frost upon arrival. With his body temperature so low, his lover had been immediately concerned when Quackity had enveloped him in his customary hug greeting.

His shivering likely hadn’t helped his case. The next thing he knew, Technoblade had unhooked his cloak from around his shoulders and pulled it around Quackity’s own, which was the last thing he recalled before he had collapsed on Techno’s doorstep. When he awoke, it was to Technoblade sitting right next to him on a couch, reading quietly so as to not disturb him, his cloak still wrapped around Quackity’s body. That had been the first of many, many times that he had worn Techno’s cloak, and Quackity _loved_ how flustered Techno got when he did, flushing deep red no matter how many times he had seen him wearing it previously.

He pulled himself out of his reminiscing to see Tommy still waiting for an answer, but found himself at a surprising loss for words. Quackity hadn’t thought this through. Looking to Technoblade for help yielded no results, but not for the reasons he would have suspected.

Techno was staring at him slack-jawed, face matching the colour of his rosy hair, and his gaze was so full of care and adoration that it made Quackity himself blush and smile back tenderly. Technoblade, on his part, was doing his best not to pin Quackity to the wall of the in-progress build and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, still distantly aware of Tommy being only a meter away from them.

Before either could tear their gaze away from the other, Tommy caught their attention with a quiet “oh.”

He repeated it, looking to the unsuspecting bystander as though he had just discovered the secrets of the universe. “So you’re… you two are…”

Both of them turned to him, moment broken by the sudden and vivid reminder of his continued presence, faces covered with matching expressions of embarrassment. Technoblade’s usually-controlled composure had had a slight crack it in, allowing his feelings to seep through for those few short moments. Quackity covered his face with Techno’s cloak, bunching together the fabric in his clenched fists.

“-I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Tommy cried. “I’m your _brother_.”

Technoblade’s brain rebooted in a couple of moments, and his countenance steeled. “You were also the vice-president of a democratic state that Quackity was a part of, while I was its only public enemy .”

Now that he had recovered, and Tommy knew about their relationship, Techno made full use of the seven inches of height he had on Quackity to protectively cover him with his body, wrapping an arm around his lover.

Tommy made as if to protest before he wilted. “Oh, right.”

He paused briefly, then continued. “But then why let me figure it out now?”

Technoblade answered easily. “Well, look at you!” He gestured, waving a hand at Tommy’s appearance. “You don’t have any power or contact with L’Manberg, so what could you even do with this knowledge? I’m betting that’s why my love even pulled that stunt in the first place.”

The endearment made Quackity uncover his face, looking up to Techno lovingly. “It was.”

“See my point?”

“That’s… fair enough, I guess.” Tommy conceded. “I… I don’t know how you even got together, but I suppose I’ll support you.” The younger boy fiddled with the oak planks that he was holding. When he spoke next, his tone was filled with more pensiveness than Quackity had ever heard before - perhaps a side of Tommy that had previously only been reserved for members of his family. “Thank you for letting me know about this, even if it was unintentional, Big Q.”

Quackity grinned, his bravado starting to make its way back. “You’re welcome, Tommy.”

Without giving them further time to marinate in the revelation and the consequences it would bring, he stowed Technoblade’s spare cloak in his inventory once more and broke free of Techno’s hold, pulling out an axe.

“Now, how about we finish the Logstedshire Prime Church by tonight?”

Tommy switched back to his typical cheerful demeanor instantly, eager to put his discovery behind him. “Yeah, let’s do this!”

As Tommy went back to filling in the skeleton of the Prime Church, Technoblade and Quackity’s eyes met briefly over his crouched form before they separated, relief-filled and expressing a shared warmth and intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> was going to keep this brain vomit to myself (hence the wonky pacing) but the quacknoblade channel has been particularly active, so here's some content y'all.
> 
> Notes Edit on 27/12:  
> Hey there! If you're here and hyperfixated on/enjoy MCYT ships, friendships, or characters, feel free to join the discord. There's often discussion about fanfics, art, streams, and even twitter happenings:  
> https://discord.gg/WaH6qR3T6a


End file.
